Customarily, hair pieces, popularly called "wigs" or "toupees", are often used by men and women alike either because of baldness, usually in case of men, or for aesthetic and beauty reasons, generally by women. Ordinarily, in selecting a hair piece, the individual is given a variety of them to try, either in a hair salon or a boutique. The different hair pieces are placed one at a time, upon the head while facing a mirror, until eventually the individual selects a hair piece having the style and/or color which is most suitable or compatible with his or her face and complexion.
Also, many women seek a hairstyle which is similar to their favorite model or actress based on her photograph in a magazine or a poster, and hence they look for a similar hairstyle. However, they can only confirm once whether or not the model's hairstyle is actually suitable for them before they change to another hairstyle. Therefore, they take great pains in selecting the desired hairstyle. In the event, however, that they are not satisfied with their selection and wanted to change to another hairstyle, this is somewhat difficult to do immediately because of frequent treatment of the hair pieces with dyes and chemicals.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a hairstyle kit which would permit women (and men) to select the hair piece which is most suitable for their faces and complexions.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such hairstyle beauty kit containing a variety of hairstyles which can be tried frequently and quickly in order to select the desired hair piece.
The foregoing and other objects and features of this invention will be more clearly appreciated from the following detailed description and the ensuing drawings.